


Marcos Birthday

by kdaisu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaisu/pseuds/kdaisu
Summary: Soren wants to give Marcos the best birthday ever. This is mainly me just writing my feelings out.





	Marcos Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So I already did a birthday fic for marcos technically, but h deserves more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Happy Birthday!” Soren shouted as he bursted into the room. He was holding a tray with a toasted breakfast sandwich, a pitcher of water, and a glass on top, a broad smile on his face. “I brought you some breakfast. I would have brought juice, but the kitchen maids said I might trip and spill it, so that wasn’t allowed. Sorry.”

Marcos groaned as he turned over in bed, picking up his pillow and covering his face. “Soren, babe, it’s too early for this.”

“Get up, grumpy pants. It’s already nine, I let you sleep in three hours.”

Groaning again, the brunette sat up, throwing his pillow at his partner.

“Careful,” Soren cried out as he dodged the pillow.

“The fact that you woke me up before noon should be punishable by death.” He stretched or a moment, releasing the tension in his muscles and hearing a few joints pop. “Now about that breakfast,” he asks, scooting so that Soren could sit down.

Beaming yet again, Soren walks over to Marcos and places the tray over his lap, sitting next to him. “For breakfast we have a delicious toasted breakfast sandwich with bacon, eggs, and cheese.”

Marcos scowls, giving the other a look. “Cheese? Really?” Soren frowns.

“What’s wrong with cheese?”

“Oh, nothing much. Besides, you know, the taste, the smell, and  _ everything _ .” Marcos stares him down as if challenging him. 

Soren stares back, more confused than anything. “But cheese is so good,” he finally says.

“That’s it. We’re breaking up. I can’t date someone who thinks it's okay to like cheese.” He flops down on his bed, sighing. “You’re so cute too. How disappointing.”

Flopping down beside him, Soren grumbles, “You’re an ass. Last time I try to do anything sweet for you.”

Marcos shrugs, grinning. “It be like that sometimes.”

soren nuzzles into the crook of Marcos neck. “I honestly don’t understand you sometimes.”

“But you love me?”

“Obviously.” He places a kiss on his collarbone, before lifting up his head and placing another one on his nose. Now let’s go get breakfast because  _ apparently _ cheese is gross.” Before the birthday boy can protest, he pecks him on the lips, then gets up, holding out a hand. “Let’s go?”

Marcos takes the outstretched hand, letting himself be pulled up. “this argument is not over. You’ll except the truth eventually.”

“Eventually,” Soren agrees.

They make their way to the kitchen hand in hand, shoulders brushing. After grabbing some toast with jam, they make their way to the sparring field, sitting in the sun to eat. 

“So what are our plans today? Anything special you wanna do or are we playing it by ear?” Soren asks, taking a bite of toast.

Marcos ate his food a well, thinking about it. “Not really, anything is fine by me, as long as we’re together.”

“Bro,” Soren whispered, “that was gay.”

“Bro,” Marcos whispers back, “we’re gay. And I’m  _ super _ gay for you.” He leans over and kisses him, pulling away smiling.

“Bro.”

They sit together in a comfortable silence while they finish their food, sharing small smiles and kisses.

Eventually, though, they finish and some other guards come out to train, forcing them to move.

“So, where to now?” the blonde questions, linking their hands together and swinging them back and forth.

“I already told you, I don't’ care as long as we’re together,” Marcos says, almost in a sing-song voice. “But if you insist I decide, then maybe we could do some training with the palace dogs.” He smiles brightly as Sorens face lights up. 

Soren stops in his tracks. He uses their intertwined hands to pull his boyfriend towards him so that they were facing each other. Then he held the others face in his hands, not bothering to hide how wide his grin is. “You are the most  _ beautiful _ thing in existence, and anyone who says otherwise is gonna have to  _ fight _ me.”

Laughing, Marcos pulls the hands away from his face. “You’re such a dork. He turns around and continued walking, dragging the other behind him.

They hurry to the kennels, the kennel master letting them in with a wave of his hand. Scamp, an average sized border collie red heeler mix that reminded Marcos a lot of his boyfriend, was waiting for them expectantly, jumping up and barking loudly. Forgoing grabbing a leash, they lead him to an open place to play.

Soren waved around a stick, before chucking it, calling out, “Fetch!” As Scamp chases the stick, Soren turns to Marcos. “He’s such a sweet puppy,” he sighs, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

“That he is.” He reaches up to brush a hand through the boys blond hair, scratching lightly when he leans into the touch. They continue to play with the dog for an hour or so, to be honest Marcos loses track.

Once Scamp seems to be tired out, they walk him back to the kennel and put him away, making sure he has enough water and food.

“Next stop?” Soren asks once they’re outside again.

Marcos hums, biting his lip. “Not sure. Maybe we can…” He trailed off, looking around for some kind of inspiration. Soren copies him, and eventually they look back at each other. “Yeah, I’ve got nothing.”

“Claudia?” Soren suggests, eyebrow raised.

“Claudia.”

Grinning wickedly, Soren says, “I’ll race you.”

Before his boyfriend can even agree, he’s dashing towards Claudia’s room. Marcos follows after, yelling at him as he goes.

“No fair! You’re a cheater! Cheaters never prosper, you know that, don’t you?” He chases him down hals and up stares until Soren stops in front of claudia’s room suddenly enough for Marcos to run into him.

Turning around, Soren grins, “I won, loser.”

“It’s my birthday, you have to be nice to me,” he protests, reaching over him to knock on the door.

“Coming,” Claudia’s voice trails through the door. There was the sound of steps, then the door swung open. “Sore-bear,” she cheers. “And Marcos! Happy birthday! What are you up to?” She leans forward and gives him a hug.

Returning the hug, Marcos shrugs. “not really sure, That’s the problem. We were wondering if you had any ideas?” He pulls away and looks at her expectantly.

She puts a finger on he chin as she thinks, then begins to nod to herself slowly. “I have an idea,” she says finally, before leading them down the hallway.

They walk down a few flights of stairs and hallways, ending up in the kitchen. At the confused looks she received from the boys, claudia laughed and said, “It’s time to make birthday desserts.”

Soren lights up at the idea, and that’s all the convincing that Marcos needs. The begin by making sugar cookies, then vanilla cake, then cheesecake, brownies, lemon bars, anything that comes to mind really. by dinner time they have far more desserts than they could eat on their own, ad the kitchen staff looks a little scared and amazed by what they were able to accomplish in that amount of time.

They decide to just take a simple vanilla cake with buttercream icing with them when they leave. Claudia excuses herself, and soren and Marcos make their way to the top of the castle to watch the sunset.

“Was it a good day?” Soren asks, leaning on his boyfriend.

Without missing a beat, he nods. “One of the best. It’ll be hard to top this next year. You’ve made quite a job for yourself.”

Soren only laughs and shakes his head. “It’s a job I’m willing to take on.” they sit in the silence, watch the sky turn from a vibrant red to a soft pink, then purple, and finally a midnight blue.

“Close your eyes?” With those blue eyes staring up at him, Marcos has no choice but to do as asked. He waits in the silence, only the occasional sound of a guard yelling orders or children playing games being herd. finally, Soren says, “Okay, open them.”

He does as asked, and gasps at the sight. Soren had placed the vanilla cake in front of him, and on top of the cake was multiple candles, all with different colored flames bazing. “I asked for Claudia’s help while you weren’t looking, Soren admitted, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s beautiful,” Marcos tries to respond, but it comes out a little breathless.

Giving him a soft smile, soren gestures to the dessert. “Make a wish,” he instructs.

Taking a deep breath, Marcos thinks about all the different things he could ask for, of all the things he still needs in his life.

he breathes out slowly, turning to the boy next to him, the boy he was in love with. I don’t need to,” he says, “I already have everything I could ever want.” with that he leans forward and kisses the other, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! and yes, I did add the cheese debate because of a certain tumblr account and their discourse. (I'll link the if they're okay with it, but I don't wanna assume.)
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about tdp then feel free to message me on tumbler at kdaisu. I'm always open to requests cause I'm a desperate hoe!


End file.
